


Small Scuffle.

by Crimson (Shanelle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanelle/pseuds/Crimson
Summary: You were use to standing up for yourself as a child who dealt with bullying. More often then not, that meant getting into fights here and there. And even now, being a full adult, you still at times would get into fights with people who just didn’t know how to leave you be. You tried not to, knowing your boyfriend would be worried-and you prided in yourself to say that you had success for the most part, but sometimes you cant help coming home with a black eye. Or a split lip. Or a nosebleed. Maybe even a combination. And now you had an angry boyfriend.





	Small Scuffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt [here](https://whumpprompts.tumblr.com/post/176087078290/dialogue-prompt). First time writing Gladiolus. Just a short little thing I wrote out because I was inspired.

❝It’s just a nosebleed. Why are you freaking out?❞

❝Just- Just a nosebleed? Yeah, and that’s also  _just_  a black eye and  _just_  a split lip. What the hell happened?❞

You sighed softly as you held your head at an angle upwards to prevent anymore blood from landing on your shirt. Really, you were having a perfect day! There were hardly any issues with your work, it was a rather peaceful day even. The sun was shining, the breeze was nice, your early morning coffee was just how you liked it-and of course, you woke up to the wonderful and most pure sunshine that is your boyfriend giving you his usual boyish grin.

Really, today was  _perfect_!

And yet, when you came home you had a busted lip, a blacken eye, and a nosebleed. Thankfully, nothing was broken and all you truly needed was a potion-everything would be fine after you took it, which you were currently doing. 

❝Oh, just a drunk idiot.❞ You explained rather lazily as you sipped the glistering liquid. It was true, you had stepped out of your job and, lo and behold, there was a man and a woman who were all up against your car. You had  _politely_  asked them to move and unsurprisingly the woman took offense to it. In most cases, you could handle drunks quite well, and were usually patient with them. But then she kept pushing you, and there were words exchanged between the two of you-words that boiled your blood.

In fairness, perhaps you should not have retorted to calling her insulting names-but she had started it!

❝I’m fine, Gladio. I promise-it was just a small scuffle.❞ Not that the male was buying it, from the looks of his expression. The way his lips were in a tight frown, eyes narrowed at your figure.

❝You call that a small scuffle?❞ He retorted, arms crossing over his torso. He seemed less worried, now that your wounds were healing.

❝Yep.❞

❝Y/N.❞

You simply chuckled, a hand moving upwards to stroke the left side of your boyfriend’s face, careful to avoid the scar that ran down his face. ❝I mean hey, I’m still breathing-I’m not on fire or anything, am I? They’re just flesh wounds, I’ll heal. I’ve had worst anyway.❞

He sighed, arms finally unfolding as they wrapped around your figure, pulling you against the wall of muscle. A hand buries itself into your hair, and you feel him inhale deeply. ❝You’ll be the death of me.❞


End file.
